percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SallyPerson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Yew, A Brave Hero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:32, February 13, 2010 Michael Yew, A Brave Hero I love your new story! Sparrowsong 22:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I like your stories Hey, SallyPerson, your stories are pretty great so far. And I agree, it is annoying when people make stories like "Come read about Renesmee Dare-Castellan, daughter of Rachel and Luke!" and "omg angelina is da daughter of poseidon who falls in luv with luke and then saves the world cuz shes the chosen 1 not her long lost twin bro percy, read this story its so kewl and awesome and amazing but no flames or cc please!" Luckily, though, everything I've seen here is quality fanfic :). Sparrowsong 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hi sallyperson!! its ylime releehw!!! hehe i just came on cuz i found ur paper from school :P lovee ya..and u shud put more info on my person !!! Hey!!!! ylime releehw, I'm glad you like me stories. =) Just wait until my next story comes out. I've created a story that just could get 2 goddesses thrown into Tartarus, or punished badly, or they could start a war again. It might not be the goddesses that you expect it to be. Circe is a minor character who doesn't have much to do with the Prophecy. But the Prophecy does mention three things that happen. Three will return the cauldron dry is more important than you think, and two will fall doesn't mean that they die. They may be trapped somewhere. Hence a third goddess' doing. Meanwhile, 2 goddesses cook up their evil plan to steal an Olympian throne. Oh, and another goddess helps the three demigods. If anyone guesses who any of the goddesses may be, I'll be surprised. So, if you want to try to guess: 4 guesses each, (say the 3 evil and one good), and no prizes, sorry. haha. No one will probably actually do this, but I would love it if you did. Have fun! SallyPerson 17:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stand In The Rain Do you like Stand In The Rain? Sparrowsong 17:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was good! SallyPerson 18:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A Quick Question As youi may know I'm really bored, can I make some character images for your characters? If you don't want me to that's fine. Sorry if it sounds like I'm beging. -Leafwhisker 17:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'm totally bored too! I don't want to seem like a stalker or anything, but do you have a facebook? SallyPerson 18:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet. When I'm 13 I might get one though. BTW I love your stories. -Leafwhisker 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Yeah, I had one for a bit then deactivated it because my parents don't want me to have one yet. Thanks! I love your stories too! SallyPerson 18:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm working on Maggie's picture right now, it'll be finished soon. -Leafwhisker 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A Question You need to do it in Source mode. I could make a poll/s for you, if you just tell me the question/s and answers. Sparrowsong 00:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would be GREAT if you could make it for me, (I'm not smart enough to make it for myself). I just want it to be: Do you Like My Stories: *Yes *No *I Love them! *I Hate them! SallyPerson 01:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll go!! I'll go to the HP theme park with you!!! lmfao!! I LOVE all your Daphne stories!!! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 06:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks sooooooo much!!!!!SallyPerson 00:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much. ILY forever. In a friend way :). Sparrowsong 21:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Titan's Curse You're auditioning for it? Really? Oh my gods, I'm so jealous. Who are you auditioning for? --Sparrowsong 21:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My hopes are WAY too high. I'd loooooooove to be Artemis or Zoe. I'll probably be a hunter or camper or extra if anything at all. My friend Monica is auditioning for Bianca. She has really pretty black hair and brown eyes. She's Fillipino with a little bit Mexican and Chinese. She's so pretty and funny and just like Bianca. She even has a little brother who is 3 years younger. I sent a letter to the director, Chris Columbus, telling him about us. SallyPerson 21:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm so excited, I really hope you'll get the part. It's good that you're ambitious. Sparrowsong 21:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I've been in plays before and I'm a really good actress, but I don't think I'll make it because I'm not even pretty Thanks for the support thought! LYLAS! SallyPerson 21:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you're really pretty. Acting's a lot of fun. Sparrowsong 21:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) God be with you Sally, i don't plan on auditioning for a movie until i get out Julliard, that's where i wanna go to collegue to, i'd like to audition the thing is... i'm not sure who to audition as or how to get into contact with these people. so if you get the role bless your heart. Cjspalding 02:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Titan's Curse cont. and Daphne's Diary I had a picture of me on here, but I don't think my parents would like it, so I took it off. I'm not ugly, I'm just normal. I spent the last two days just writing my Daphne stories. I can't put them on here yet though because I skipped ahead a few chapters, lol. Someone told me that they liked them, so I guess they don't suck! Yay!SallyPerson 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they're good. If you don't want a picture of you on here, I'll delete it. What's it called? Sparrowsong 21:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. No one will find it, so its fine. I just don't want it on my user page. Thanks for wanting to help though. You're so nice. So, is Luke your all-time fav character? Who are your favorite gods? I know you hate Hermes, but I really like him. You see at the ends of the series that he's a loving father. Plus, he wears casual clothes which is pretty modest for a god, unlike Zeus who apparantly always wears a pinstripe suit. lol SallyPerson 21:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I worship Luke. I fangirl him like crazy. I actually don't like most of the gods except Apollo, my dad. Athena's cool, too. I have a weird love-and-hate relationship with Hermes. I fangirl him and hate him for being a jerk to Luke all at the same time. Yeah, I've read the whole series. It was so sad. Do you fangirl anyone? Sparrowsong 21:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't written any stories on here, but I fangirl Apollo. (5 syllables: He is so cool). I don't love Luke, but he's a good character. Random fact: I think its sad that Zoe never got to tell Dr. Chase the formation of the planes that he wanted to know about. I also think Poseidon is a pretty cool dad. I would hate to have Ares as my dad. I would hate to have Demeter as my mom too because she seems really crabby, (I might be crabby if all I was good for was growing plants, AND my favorite daughter was stuck in Hell half the year). I would hate to have Hades as my dad too, or Hephaestus. Aphrodite would be really shallow and critical, and probably would be too busy having affairs to be a good mother. I would love to have Artemis or Hestia as my mom, but that's not possible. Hera doesn't have children (thank the gods), and Dionysus, well, I don't know. I think he's funny.SallyPerson 21:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I might fangirl Nico if he was older and more mature. Oh, and I totally love the Stolls!!!!!SallyPerson 21:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I completely agree with you on Demeter, Nico, and the Stolls. Sparrowsong 21:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Random- Had to Share! Today while looking up popular girl names that start with the letter A, (I'm thinking of renaming by character Autumn because there are a lot of OCs with the same name) I saw Annabeth on the list. I also so Athena and Athalia! New favourite name? I think so. SallyPerson 23:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool, and how about Ava for a name? -Leafwhisker 23:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) For the character or for its popularity on the site? Its a really popular name and really pretty too. (I'm not just sucking up, I swear). SallyPerson 23:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Sparrowsong 23:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) As long as the conversation is somewhat random: Do you guys like my new avatar? It's a cute little monster or something. lol SallyPerson 23:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The character. And I love your avatar! I'm making my new one right now. -Leafwhisker 23:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I will name her Ava. You don't mind right? I know you have Ava Coleman already. SallyPerson 23:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I took the quiz of epicness. :) P.P.S. usually the word epic really bugs me unless I'm telling someone, "Epic Fail!" Online I think its okay though. Oh sorry, epic is like my favorite word, I'll change it if you want me to. I don't mind if you use Ava. -Leafwhisker 00:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You can say epic all you want. Apparantly, its March 8 now. Is is midnight where you live? It's only 7 o'clock here. Thanks! I'll change Autumn's name to Ava, or maybe Avery which is pretty close. You can be the aunty, (tehe) if you want to be. (I'm serious. I'll put it under Known Family). SallyPerson 00:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's only 6:06 here. LOL, sure. -Leafwhisker 00:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Avatar I love your new avatar. Sparrowsong 00:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!SallyPerson 00:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I guess I kinda look like a child of Athena, my eyes are nearly grey. -Leafwhisker 00:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) He didn't like the new rule. -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been on here in a couple days. Just heard that Cjspalding got banned. Thank the gods. He was so weird and kept talking to me. Is the new rule no PG-13? Or no rape-fics? I don't know what's going on. SallyPerson 21:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No PG-13 stories, no rapefics, no heavy swearing, crap like that. Because of the new rule I'm pretty pissed. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wha? Everything I wouldn't want my parents, my neighbour, or my best friend's parents to read. You should do the same. Sparrowsong 22:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Links to custom siggy's? I have no idea -o- Try asking Leafy, I doubt she'll respond though, she's not online at the moment. TATN / Thalia! 01:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 20:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion with OC's. Just as the title says. This is a family reunion with our OC's. Almost everyone has an OC in and I was wondering if you wanted one of yours in as well? All you need to tell me is their age and parent and name. TATN / Thalia! 01:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Request.... I can't do Greek emails. Can you make your request in... English? Thanks. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 14:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey!!!!! Awesome! Just so you know, my last name is Nielsen, both in real life and in my story. XD Thanks! Your stories are awesome too! XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 01:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry.songbird1 22:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you mean to it to be for Lira or Eliza. yeah it easy to mix up.songbird1 16:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) isabella looks frightened.nah i put the captions like she's talking to Tyler and shes really nervous. btw PLZ could you make Nicholas a pic. plz. tanks. your awesome. awwwww. you're being so nice and i havn't done anythying in return. srry. and i do like your sidnature. daughter of hades or desendant of Poseidon. plz and tank you. umm no songbird1 00:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i dunno what house i'm in, but probably hufflepuff. i just don't like being the thing most fans would want to be, so in this case, gryffyndor. i put that icon up because i liked the message it gives you, never to give up. whatever house i'm in, i would be a beater, cause it would be really cool. :) Bard eric 01:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i'm also pretty sneaky, and i think slytherins are cool, but i'm not evil enough to be in it. also i'm pretty smart accoarding to most people, but i don't think i would be in ravenclaw. i'm not in gryffendor for the reason i mentioned earlier. i'm in hufflepuff because of the reasons you stated that you are not. thats about it on that subject. you know, it's kinda weird, i seem to be becoming a harry potter nerd again. i used to be one before i got into pjo. :) Bard eric 20:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HELLHOUND ATTACK!!!! Did you see my blog post?? In real life I was attacked by a hellhound!!!! Oh, and do you wanrt to submit a story for a team-up? (If your involved in The Last Chance please don't just give ideas. write something!!!!!!!) Hermione6720 00:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU WERE ATTACKED BY ONE TOO! you are also definetely a demigod. AND you may copy the rest of my blog series. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 19:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) /Hermione6720 Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version do you want to write the parts of my version of the fanfiction of the blog serieses that are in your POV? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) the point is that i don't know how to portray you it the story. what i meant was, in my fanfiction version of the blog serieses, i am having some of it in your POV, some of it in kiwi's POV, some of it in warboss' POV, some of it in hermione's POV, some of it in my POV, and most of it in micheal's POV. i would like you to write the parts that are in your POV so that you are portrayed correctly in it. thats what i meant earlier. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah. just fill in the details around the outline. make it as thrilling as you can, cause reading about a bunch of people checking the blog and writing a short comment is kinda boring, if you know what i mean. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i geus, as long as you use the same username for the comment. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i saw the post you put on leafwhiskers talk page, and i wanted to correct you on something. Hades is NOT the god of the dead, he's the god of the underworld. Thanatos is the god of the dead. just wanted to clear that up. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Er, Hades is the god of the Underworld. But it's close. =] I missed you too, I missed everyone. -[[User:Leafwhisker| Skull ] Last Relics...] 00:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen them. :P Why? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh. That makes more sence. :P Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sallyperson?? I've been absent the last few days. I need some advice: should I continue my blog posts?? Γενική Ερμιόνη 18:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) MPC Wiki http://magicpowersclub.wikia.com/wiki/MPC_Wiki Above is the link to the MPC Wiki!! Please try!!! On my page I also have a link to the MPC Quiz!!! Hermione6720 21:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ??? title says all. Odst grievous 12:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hello check your e-mail! Kakki10 23:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) some of it Kakki10 23:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hi! Kakki10 00:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) hi! haha, i write random stuff here! Kakki10 18:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 8^) Kakki10 23:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Pardon Escuse me Sallky, just so you know I'm having Natalie guest star in Suicide. Hermione6720/Michael987654321/Michael 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC)/'Hermione6720' 'Hey' Hi Sally I'm Cailin and I like you to make a Siggie thing could you please? If you will I want it to say Daughter Of Apollo in Greek in Purple please Please and Thank you MusicLover3820 02:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes Thanks Sally :) MusicLover3820 13:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Umm...Sally? how do I make my siggie work I tried to copy and past it but It dosen''t work. -Music Lover3820 κόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! I just guessed with the colours. I just used ones I thought looked goos together. XD If you want me to make any more, I will. Most of the time I have nothing else to do. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logo Sure, I can make you a logo. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't need one. But if you're bored or something, Saving Lights could use one. XD Here's the logo. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I LOL'ed when I saw "iSnape". XD -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I am. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 18:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll go delete them. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 19:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll go check it out. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 23:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) hello 2 hi!.....i like writing random stuff on here! Kakki10 00:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) bye bye! (even though you won't see this until ur back on) Kakki10 00:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think it's bad. I'll delete them, if you want. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) PS... I don't start pointe till next year. I just think they're beautiful and I want to be in pointe, like, now. I don't know what a bloch is. :P Wait... I looked it up. They are Blochs. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo for Oh, For The Love of Coffee. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 07:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll change it tonight when I can use a computer with Photoshop. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's the new version of Oh, For The Love of Coffee's logo. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahah, Yeah Maybe not... Sparrow's kinda mad at me, so I'll see. I don't want to bother her with edits. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 01:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) arthur That looks like Arthur, age 5. Now for 15 . . . Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I gave them middle names. If Michael gets to pick their first names, then I should be able to pick something. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) Yes, it was Michael's idea. And, as a matter of fact, I like it better. Arthur is the most like me out of the three. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't recommend you talk to Wetstream. They're reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllly rude. They created a Formspring account just to flame me o_0. --Sparrowsong 03:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I will, once I read it. I haven't read it yet. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh! You should toootally adopt a kid!! Or make up another charater for your husband or something, then write a story about it! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Self-Insertion Yep, I have one here- My Life Turns Upside Down Hazel/ R.S. Aella 17:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... maybe A God's Crime: Discovery and Hidden? Hazel/ R.S. Aella 18:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) hello 3 8^P Kakki10 23:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 8^) Kakki10 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yes. get on urs!!!!! grrrr..... Kakki10 23:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) no...im not Kakki10 00:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Demititans Wiki I don't really hate demigods. I am one, for the gods' sakes! Why would I hate myself? I rock! XD Sara13579/Kiwi 1998 00:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What email...? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 00:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Er I can't tell you here. Its to public. We'd have to find an abandoned wiki or something. Michael/Nico/Hermione 00:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) SAorry, i'm not aloud on IRC Michael/Nico/Hermione 00:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Why'd I be mad at you? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Traitor Natalie!!!! I heard on demtitans Wiki while I was spying rur a daughter of Metis who ants to destroy all demigods. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??? YOUR A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA/MY HALF SISTER WHO IS NOT EVIL! Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 14:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT!!! Kakki10 01:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Howl of the Hound Sure you can adopt it. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 14:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) CHECK YOUR E-MAIL!!!! Kakki10 16:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey your a demititan right what is this site. Ashley, Daughter of Oceanus 17:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) !!!! Check your e-mail!!!! Kakki10 19:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things #I get it, ur a *** # Why did you pout those stories in the Award Voting booth there? as an example? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 17:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) by the way u asked to adopt The Howl of the Hound. yes. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Main character(s): Nessa williams,Ashley Williams,Vanessa Williams, all daughters of Point of view: Pov of all of them as sooon as they see each other switch Plot: Three sisters split at birth but togher again after the attack of hellhound Genre/Categories charcters, demigods, Problem: they're trying to be turned against each other by lord Ares Resolution: they go to the goddess of love to seduce Ares to stop. Sequel: yes THanks Thank you sooooo much for doing this, Im gonna make ashley and Vanessa's or start right now Ashley a dirty blonde with big brown eyes and has black regtangular glasses, Vanessa A Blonde but shes kinda the weird on her eyes change colors by her mood but there usally blue. I make weird charcters and Nessa a black haired browned eyed emo-ish kinda. "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 19:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) THanks Thank you sooooo much for doing this, Im gonna make ashley and Vanessa's or start right now Ashley a dirty blonde with big brown eyes and has black regtangular glasses, Vanessa A Blonde but shes kinda the weird on her eyes change colors by her mood but there usally blue. I make weird charcters and Nessa a black haired browned eyed emo-ish kinda person. "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 19:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Whats the name of the story?? Από την Ειρήνη Productions Nessa 21:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I was tthinking split or Girl powere there chessy but I cant think of anything else Από την Ειρήνη Productions Nessa 20:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where do you make the images on the top right hand corner of the page Natalie Cole? 21:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hey, I'm The avatar, from PJO wiki. I'm a fanon author myself (not PJO sadly) and decided to stop by. Since we're sister wikis, I think it's only fair, I help you guys out. I can redesign your Main Page, to make it more user-friendly, if you would like. Do you mind if I do so? Avatar (Talk) 20:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No Prob It was nothing really I'm just doing what I can plus I had this funny idea. I'm sorry to have to deliver this news Sally. But Kyra told me that her internet got cut or something. I'm really sorry to deliver this news but yeah. After seeing how you wrote on her talk page I had to let you know. :C I'm sorry. Přemýšlejte o tom název 01:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Calm down. I'm sure that within like, a year she'll be back or something. But yeah. I miss her too. Přemýšlejte o tom název 18:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Demi-Gods Wiki I heard you needed help with that and Kakki's never on. If you want I'll do it for you. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 14:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) O.o OMG. I haven't seen you in FOREVER. :D :D :D :D How are you? And congrats on admin, BTW. :) [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 20:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) as for my name, long story. and how do i combine accounts? !Wildkit/Wildpaw/Wildfoot 22:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, That person keeps doing that to alot of pages :/ oh well, نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) haha. thanks. I'll get it up soon, once i go through and edit stuff. Yeah, ik, but you weren't exactly using it. hee hee. And yeah, i meant Ida and Olympus to be different. I kind took on the writing style of the Iliad as u could prolly tell. Kakki10 02:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Movie-Maker Which movie-maker or video editer (Same thing) did you use for Daphne's Diary video? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 20:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ur so awesome. I love it. AND O.F.T.L.O.C. IS DONE!!!!!! YAY!!!! 14 chaps....phewww.......but its all good!!!!!!!!!!! Im so happy!!!! Now for the sequel. K. BYE!! U NEED TO COME ON HERE MORE!!! Ur friend, Kakki10 02:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Sorry, I haven't been on... My parents shut off the Internet and changed all my passwords... I'm back now, though... I have MAJOR write's block, though, so I'll be on Demigods Wiki more then here... I can make you a logo... I guess... I'll be able to eventually. Sorry. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 23:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think you need to have a nice and logical chat with someone. Kakki10 19:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Coool Hi its me, i wish there was a big user chat room, if there is i havnt found it right now, plz help me find it if there is Hello, I kinda need help :) Dear Sally, Hi, I'm Claudia Kam (daughter of Athena). Is it ok if i could have some help in putting my wikia together? I am having a lot of trouble. Sorry for any inconveniance, i'm new here. Is there any way that you can help? Thank you very much for your time. -Claudia hi again :) I was wondering how i can be part of the Athena Cabin. I'm new here as most people know, and i'm have some trouble understanding how wikia works. How do u put pictures on a wikia and is there a questionaire or guidline of what's good to put on my page? thank you :) -Claudia We Need help! Go to the blog post Unregistered Contributor please. Really? I see how that would be cool. Or should that be a separate story? Cause it's not done yet, right? Hmm... Kakki10 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) children of roseia story review who wrote that, erin, or the person she gave the account 2? ps. this is dancer3211996 yeah, i wuz in buisness tech when i wrote that. im goin 2 get ready 4 dance now. me Erin, or me other person? so confusing now. i wrote more that will b the next insatlment. they will b very short stories obviously. gonna post the beginning of a book i started 2 write 2 or 3 summers ago and c what people think, and ten ill c if i wanna add more 2 it. it is only 4 or 5 chapters long now. it has nothing to do w/ this world, or any other books for that matter. i wrote it strait from imagination. Dancer3211996 19:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for leaving a message on my page! Omecihuatl 17:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Omecihuatl hi there. how was the show? hey erin. wasn't the show good? it should not be possible for a person to do as many fouette (cant get accents over letters :( ) turns as ms. dawnell did. that is why she is the pro, and we r only students!!!!! lol, omgs, i wuz sitting in front of ms.mindy and her parents, and she was one of those people who yelled and whistled at the end of a dance!!!!! soooooooo weird!!!!! oh well, c u @ class tom. Dancer3211996 01:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i like how in some of ur stories u use variations of names of some of the people @ dance!!! XD I have you on Facebook! You could still talk to me. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ... hello. Kakki10 01:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Help please Hey, you know me from the forrgotten hero and I was wondering if You could help me with my projects likeThe Darkness, The forgotten hero and the lost hero ,Percy's story, I need help because I allways get new Ideas. Matt, Son of Artimes 1900 edits......just thought I'd let you know...haha.. :) Kakki10 22:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This is where you go to change the navigation bar. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Kakki10 19:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Luffio luffio just deleted everything on Becca aka Rebc29's user page, as well as war in our lives and a number of other pages. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 23:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) hi. how did you write it? Kakki10 00:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I think I'm going to write a story of when I meet Rebecca....but should I have known her before and then see her at camp? I think so......I kinda like it that way.... Kakki10 00:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking advantage of what you said to the heroes Organization by saying- (please don't get annoyed) if you have nothing to do how 'bout making a video 'bout the questers? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 00:11, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Article of the Month I was thinking that maybe we could have an article of the month where the members get to vote for a character page/story that they think is the best. The character page/story would then be featured on the main page for a month. Of course it's just an idea right now, but I hope that take it into consideration~! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 06:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sally person, Um,i'm sort of having a problem trying to become a member of this wiki.So if you could please help that be great! illusion2010 Thanks so much for the advice.You have been a great help! 21:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC)illusion2010 Thank you SallyPerson. I am a huge fan of the Percy Jackson series, and I'm hoping to edit.--Spenpiano 01:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Michael comes like a day after the Last Olympian. And zia is about 11-13. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 16:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I had a sudden idea. In Gemma's story Zia is middle aged. When gemma comes to camp she says something or does something that vaguelyt reminded Zia of natalie. zia connects Natalie's rebirth to Gemma. In the end Zia decides not to tell Gemma about being reborn. A similair thing would happen with Zia's daughter and Daphne. Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 01:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a noob What do I do on this wiki?????????????????????????????????????????? Moodle 22:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Interviews I was wondering if I could be the person who interviews the featured users? :D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis. This is my new book/novel/story. please read. Thank you! User Sorry SallyPerson. It was me, Moodle. The computer logged me out without me knowing. 20:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Almost done with awesomeness...just a bit more and typing it up. Kakki10 02:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Interview Yup *runs to do it* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) KK ^.^ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Requests For Adminship me and a few other users would like it if you looked at the requests for admiship page. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 23:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i figured that was the case, but angel and matt asked me to ask you, so i did. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 01:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Signatures How do you make your own signature??? Moodle 21:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Under the mistletoe! Your turn! *excited gesture, point, nudge* *can't wait to see what happens next!* LongClawTiger 22:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The Titan Army Tacomania99 deleted most of the content of The Titan Army recently. I undid the edit, but I thought you might want to know. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 19:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chat No, we've changed chats 2 times in a row. I'll pm you the link to the new chat. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you come on the old chat first? I can't pm you the link until you come on. Remember: the new chat is top secret since anons kept harassing us on the old ones, so don't share it with anyone except trusted users on the wiki. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) i already pm'd you the new link, along with all the others Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Added some chapters and a Sneak Peek! Heyhey!! Please read my story: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis I added some chapters .. ^^ Thanks!! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Anon- Sorry, it was me That Anonymous who edited my story was me. The computer again logged me out and I had no idea. Moodle 13:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi? I would like to ask something... How to make Personalize avatar? like that of luna, daughter of artemis... Because it's kinda cute.... Ronaica, Daughter of Poseidon 15:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Ronaica, Daughter of Poseidon Hi ,May I ask? Hi this is Karikamiya ,May I ask how to make an avatar ? Thanks thanks for the link!! Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You should write more! I love the unforgiven series. I can't wait for the eleventh book. You should write more! Lao123 22:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i know. i'm just writing mine on word first, so it's not posted yet. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 03:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Maxis/The Questers Hey Sally, I was wondering if Maxis Deon could join the Questers? He would be good and doesn't always has to go on quests and stuff. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah song bird one waited 2 years to get back on. i am songbird1 how do you up load photos? Thepersonyouleastexpect 19:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) nevermind Thepersonyouleastexpect 20:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i missed people here too. I had to wait 6 months to get back on but by then I had almost forgoton about this place. oh and i finally figured out how to make and post pictures now! whoops keep forgeting to sign m messages. Thepersonyouleastexpect 03:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... I need help making sections for a disclaimer saying which characters are mine which ones are Riordans and for the chapters TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't know how to do that Uh yeah first time actually doing any major editing so i have no clue what to do. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 03:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Anon An anon keeps editing my characters' pages without my permission. This has happened two times already. I asked him/her to stop the first time to do it, but he/she didn't. Can you please give him/her a warning, or something? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) 184.99.147.143 Thanks!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am attempting to write a story , but I can't come up with the title. I just can't think of who she is going to be a daughter of. Thx for you're help! A Little Help Here? I can't believe this. Ok , I swear I log in every time I come here and I was not even on at 2:15. Someone at that time totally deleted all the progress I made in my story , Maiden of Magic. I can't believe it!!!!! ALL OF IT !!!!! is there any way i could lock my story or something? Thx! PiperMclean